A Rose's STRENGTH
by stokesy.pete01
Summary: After the fight with Insane BRS STRENGTH was offered two options die here in this nothingness or go to a new world and help someone who really needs it. She could stay here but where's the fun in that hmm? Option 2 it is then STRENGTH will change this new world for Better or Worse? Who knows but it will be fun and a little Rose thinks so. (Up for Adoption, who wants to try?)
1. Chapter 1

Idea: RWBY/BLACK ROCK SHOOTER CROSSOVER FANFICTION. (I am writing this)

Name: A Rose's STRENGTH.

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY OR BRS they go to their Respective owners THANK YOU XD.

Description: After the fight with Insane BRS STRENGTH was offered two options die here in this nothingness or go to a new world and help someone who really needs it. She could stay here but where's the fun in that hmm? Option 2 it is then STRENGTH will change this new world for Better or Worse? Who knows but it will be fun and a little Rose thinks so.

Chapter 1: Choices and a meeting between 2 souls.

(THE NOTHINGNESS WHO KNOWS WHEN)

If STRENGTH had to describe what she was feeling right now…..it would be **BOOOOORED OUT OF HER MIND**, really word for word there's nothing to do and she might die again this time from boredom instead of a _SUPER AWSOME FIGHT_.

But she did find out that she had more emotions then just love for the person she done her best to keep happy and the emotion she is getting QUITE acquainted to is boredom and she hates it right now she will literally watch the grass grow at this point and no joke this nothingness is just a white space that she could have been in for who knows how long and she was sick of it.

"HALLOOOOO IS ANYBOBY OUT THERE" STRENGTH yelled, she had a funny feeling that someone, or something was out there watching her but she couldn't find it, she just wants to get out of here _'I wonder what Yuu's up to, probably making friends which is a good thing but I'm stuck in here in this white space….of…..nothingness it's just…..white I mean just white why?'_ STRENGTH thought.

"Well it's not like many people come through here now is it?" A voice said and STRENGTH spun around to find the owner of the voice and who it belonged to…..A big Golden men with antler like horns on his head his face looked like it had no eyes nose or mouth but she had a feeling that that wasn't true.

"Who or _what_ are you?" STRENGTH said as she was on edge from his sudden appearance.

"Well I should introduce myself, I'm the _god of light _the older brother to the _god of darkness _and I need your help, if you don't mind?" the light god said STRENGTH was _not_ going to say the whole name to much of a mouth full.

"….._you need my help?_" STRENGTH was at a lost here '_I mean can you blame me, a golden god comes out of nowhere, it's very confusing"_ STRENGTH thought.

"Yes, I need your help" Gold G said (JUST GONNA GO WITH THAT FOR NOW)

"….ok, so what you want me to do?" STRENGTH said she really get out here.

"A little girl _needs_ your help can you do that?" she nods " great you'll go there immediately" Gold G said " wait what do yo-" STRENGTH was cut off as a light flashed and then she was gone. "Well, that easy" Gold G said.

(A Forest near a Village 4am)

In a forest clearing at 4 in morning a little girl was curl up in fear all alone, she was bruised and battered after running from the monsters that attack the village, she had been separated from her family at some point and ran from the monsters, but they chased after her and tried to attack her, but because she was so small only she got some bruises and a few cuts but she had lost them, but now she was lost as well.

She tried not to be scared so the monsters can't find her but it was really _hard_, she could still hear the _screams_, the _roars_ and the _screeching,_ she heard a twig snap and up to see lots of _werewolf_ monsters, _bear_ monsters, and a _giant snake_ monster with a head at each end of its body one head was as white as _snow_ while the other head was as black as the _night_ she know what they were, Beowulf's, Ursa's, and a King taijitu.

'_they found me'_ the little girl thought _' I'm going to die'_ so scared and caught up in her thought's she didn't hear the voice talking to her at first " _**HAY**_" The voice _screamed_ in her head making her jump she looked around trying to find it "**I'm in your head kid**" "what?" the girl said confused "**we can talk about it later, tell me what's happening right now with these red eyed **_**freaks**_" the voice didn't sound happy at the mention of the Grimm as they there eyed _pray_ " who are you?" the girl said "**my name is STRENGTH what's yours kid**" STRENGTH said in a warm voice "Ruby Rose" ruby said "**ok Ruby that's a nice name, but we have to do something about those things what are they called?**" STRENGTH said "there called Grimm" "**Grimm huh?, well I can deal with them if you'll let me**" "how?" "**I can give you my power and help you fight do you want my help or not**" "….yes" ruby said and just like ruby felt her body change her pale skin became tanned, her black with red tipped hair turned white with red tips and her Silver eyes turned orange with 2 white rings in each eye with white pupils.

A metal plate formed on her chest all the way around to her back, at the base of her spine 2 metal tails with a bladed tip to acted like a pair of stingers grew, armour appeared on her legs and arms, her hands had clawed gauntlets and her torn clothes changed into a sleeveless jacket with a hood shorts that went to her mid thighs just above the leg armour, the armour on her arms went up just above her elbow, and she had a piece of cloth around her neck to keep her mouth and nose out of view, her new colour scheme was black, white and red, she black armour, black and white clothing with red Rose petal designs and finally out of the back of her chest plate were 2 giant metal hand with 4 digits, 1 thumb 3 fingers each.

STRENGTH knew this was not how she looked with yuu, but she guessed it was because of Ruby, she's not complaining though.

The Grimm were _shocked_ they were _not_ expecting this how can they, a _child_ has power that they've never seen before but they attacked anyway, had they stop to look at the child's eyes they would've seen a _veteran warrior_ who under the cloth covering the lower half her face had _a savage grin_ that showed that some of her teeth had sharpened to look like _wolf fangs_ both upper and lower jaws, as a Beowulf pounced it was _crushed_ under a downward strike from the left metal hand the Grimm began to fall _one by one_.

Ruby was a passenger at moment while STRENGTH fought the Grimm she crushed, clawed, stabbed with the stinger tails and shot and set some of the Grimm a flame, all the Grimm could was try the fight, but soon there numbers became less and less by the minute as her metal hands finger tips turned into guns and she began firing _endless_ bullets that _shredded_ the Grimm.

She had to cool them down before they became rotating barrels that packs a bigger punch and the Grimm hed little to no chance to get close with there current numbers she even had built into flame throwers her gauntlets on her flesh arms, from the fire _snake shaped flame creatures_ came out to fight for her, some even toss the Grimm at STRENGTH for her to take out and soon there few Grimm left, the King taijitu attack this time, she dodged the Black head and used the White head as a platform to gain some dissidence and so the sound of metal hitting against metal could be heard as 2 more metal arms came out of the last 2 just as the white head of the King taijitu charged.

STRENGTH caught it with the 2 left metal hands as to 2 right ones turned into a rail beam of some sort with the 2 right hands in fists, they backed up before speeding foreword one hand pounding the other into the Grimm's forehead right on the bone mask till it the White head hed died, the other head became enraged and tried to eat her but she grabbed it with 3 of her metal hands as the last one turned into a rotating chain gun as she pried open its mouth, she took aim and fired down its _throat_, the bullets ended up decapitating it.

She looked at the Grimm left in the area they all looked back at her with _fear_ they have never faced anything like this before ,this Human child-_no_ this _**Demon**_ had _slaughter_ their kin like they were _nothing_ and even killed a 400 year old King taijitu _effortlessly_.

The Silver eyed warriors were bad enough and now one of them has gained new ability's that they can't defeat they don't know what as they stared at the being in front of them.

"…_**Run**_" right after STRENGTH said that the Grimm _scattered_ with tails between their legs and ran for the _hills _not wanting to face something much more _terrifying_ then a Silver eyed warrior no way in _HELL_ are they doing that so they ran.

"**Well that was easy, this hard but not as hard as I thought**" STRENGTH said as dismissed 2 of the metal hands. "_So what now_" Ruby said from within her own head as STRENGTH still had control of her body. "**I'll give control of your body and we head north, as we do that I can train you to use my power as your own how's that sound**"

"_I'd like that_" Ruby said as she gained control "**you can change your eye colour back and forth if you want?**" "Ok I will for now" Ruby change her eye colour back to Silver.

"**We should get It's not safe here**" "ok, and STRENGTH thank you for saving"

"**Don't worry kid I've got your back, and think of it like this own new adventure has just Begun**" "yeah just like in the story books right?"

"**just like in the story books**" STRENGTH said with a chuckle as the sun rose for a new day, and the start of _something new _for the world of Remnant, fore today the world has change, and in a secret war a new Player has enter the board.

(Destroyed Mistral Village 10:30 AM)

"PUSH EM, BACK DON'T LET UP" Mistral's counsel had sent in the military and some Huntsmen and Huntresses to clear out the Grimm and search for survivors, and Qrow Branwen was one of the Huntsmen, he was looking his niece Ruby Rose who, during the initial attack, went missing Taiyang Xiao Long had to stay back to comfort his eldest daughter Yang Xiao Long after Ruby her little sister went missing, yang is in tears at the moment and just want's her sister back.

So Qrow went to find ruby and bring her back to her family, qrow used his scythe to take out 3 Beowolves and move forward, they had found some survivors in the Village but no qrow had the survivors if any of them have seen her, but no one has, and qrow was getting worried if cant the worse could have happened.

Qrow saw something to his left in the woods, it was something red, qrow ran to it as fast as his legs would allow him, and in 3 big strides he was there and what it was, it was ruby's hood torn and tattered just hanging from a branch qrow ran through the trees to a clearing were the ground was torn up and burned?, 'what happened here, where's ruby' qrow thought '**she** couldn't of found her, could she?'

Soon qrow had to go back with everyone else as he couldn't find ruby, when he told tai and yang what he found, yang _burst into tears _clutching ruby's_ hood_, she was hugged by her father and uncle, all not knowing that the young Rose was alive and well, with a power like no other, _as A Rose's STRENGTH has come_.

Now, it has begun …_And we are cannot stop the new warrior from rising_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own RWBY OR BRS they go to their Respective owners THANK YOU XD.

(Chapter 2: Grief, answers and more questions)

(North of recently attacked village 1pm)

Ruby had been walking for hours, but she didn't feel tired, she guessed it was because of Strength, so she didn't say anything and just kept walking.

"**Hay kid, how you doing**" Strength said "I'm_ OK_... Sooo _what_ are you? like really how and _what was that _back there?" Ruby asked "**well it's a long story, you might find it boring**" Strength said "_I'm bored now_, Pleeease, with Cookies on top" Ruby asked "_Oh allright, fine I'll tell_" "YAY" Strength told Ruby how she ended up here after a really cool looking fight, and about the God that asked for her help and then he sent her here.

"**And the rest is history, how'd you get in that situation anyway?**" Strength asked "well, I got separated from my family when the Grimm attacked" "**what about your family, they're probably worried sick right now**" "I think they might be dead" "**why's that?**" "My Mom died on a mission a while ago" "**... Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memory's**" Strength said.

"It's ok, hey what are the Giant metal hands called" Ruby asked "**hmm, oh uh their called ****_"Ogre Arm"_**** their a Mechanical weapon why, you wanna test them out**?" If Ruby could see Strengths face she'd see the grin on her face.

"_Yeah_" Ruby was really excited.

(Kingdom of Mistral 2pm)

Yang had just woken up _hours_ after the news of sister she was still upset about it and made a _vow to kill as many Grimm_ on this _planet_ as she could but first she was hungry, so she went to get something to eat.

Her farther and uncle were talking, and she got _curious_ about what they were talking about.

"Tai we have to tell Ozpin what happened here" Qrow said, he really _needed a drink_ right now.

"You can I'm going to take care of yang, make sure she can handle whatever comes her way, I have to" Tai was not fairing to good, he only had yang left and it was going to be a quiet next few years, but he'll manage in the end.

Yang went to go get her food now not wanting to hear anymore, if she had she would of discovered a secret to all of Remnent.

"Salem might be behind this tai it's all I can think of"

(3 days later, mistral forest)

Ruby was getting really good at using Strength's powers as her own, apparently the longer her and Strength were connected the easier it will be for Ruby to use the power she now has.

"**You my little friend, are a prodigy, like seriously you learn fast, and how do you know how to survive in the woods so easily?**" "Thanks, I did read a lot of books, sooo yeah hehe" it was easy for Ruby to find eatable fruits and berries and boil water with the flamethrower gauntlets, she was pretty much, to the Grimm at least, death in a child's body, quite the Grimm killing machine she was.

pluse the Grimm seem to be afraid of her, some would attempt to attack, and other's would run for their lives, sooo yeah she didn't have much to do but train.

"**At this rate you are going to be unstoppable,... Your not gonna go evil, are you?**" Strength said, worried "Nooo, why?" "**just checking**" Ruby was confused by all means of the word, eh nothing to worry about, back to trainin, Ruby performed a few punches, tail stabs and claw strikes, then she moved on to flamethrower and "_Orge Arm_" gun mode attacks on trees, rocks and whatever Grimm that was _Dumb Enough_ to attack her.

It was quite the experience to kill Grimm and be _feared_ by them, ruby wasn't sure if she should be sad or happy about that? Whatever not her problem she went back to training for the day. she ate the food she gathered, then she went to bed.

Which is basically her climbing up into a tree and using the "_Orge Arm_" to keep her in it, yeah pretty simple right?

"So Strength, can you tell something?" "_like what_" "do you miss yuu, the girl you were once the "_other self_" too, do you miss her?"

"**... Yeah, I do but it's not like that I can go back is it?, plus I'm with you now, and thats fine, we can help each other eh?**" Strength said, Ruby was glad for that but she did feel sorry for what happened to her, "... Yeah, we can help each other" and so Ruby slept in a tree, under the watchful care of Strength, the Grimm didn't come near them, for good reason of course hehe.

( 2 days later Beacon Academy noon)

Ozpin was not having a good day, not at all, Qrow had just told him, as well as the other Headmaster's and Headmistress of the other Academy's that the possibly last Silver eyed Warrior was presumed dead, after an attack on a Village in Mistral and he thinks that Salem was behind it.

James Ironwood General and Headmaster of Atlas was shocked by this and desided to offer that if Yang wants to become a Huntress he could help if they want, he said it was so that she could be one of the Best Huntress out there and help push Salem's advance on the 4 Kingdoms back.

Qrow said it was fine and that all he needed was dink, he left after that.

Ozpin was in need of a plan now, as trying to find a way to unlock Ruby's Silver eyed powers had just jumped out out the window, so to speak, Salem had just gained a _HUGE_ Advantage in this Gods forsaken secret war they were having, and she just killed a _child_.

He sighed as he told the other Headmaster's and Headmistress that they had to see if they can't find another if Silver eyed Warrior was out there, they agreed and began their search.

All unaware of the the new Warrior out there.

"This is going to be a long next few years" if only Ozpin knew how right he was, and soon him and Salem will be fighting over who can gain this new being out there, and soon they will shake the very world itself, all for the betterment of _Remnant_.

(Patch Xio long/Rose household 1pm)

Yang was in Ruby's room, sitting on the bed she was wearing Ruby's cloak with the Rose pin keeping it in place, it was torn and tattered but she didn't care, these were the last things Ruby had of Summer her mother, yangs stepmother.

Yang still remembers how she almost got her and her little sister killed searching for her real mother, had there uncle not been there they'd be dead, it was why they went to Mistral, to have some fun in another Kingdom so yang would stop feeling guilty for almost getting her sister killed.

But now Ruby was gone, all because she went looking for someone who didn't care about her, had she not done that, they wouldn't of gone to Mistral and Ruby would be fine, not dead now she has no point to look for a woman that knows nothing about her and doesn't care about her, so why should she give her the satisfaction of yang looking for her?

None thats what '_I want nothing to do with you Raven Branwon, you are not my mother Summer Rose is and that's final, you hear me? I hate you_' yang thought.

(Raven Branwen sneezed as if someone was talking about her right now, she was confused but that can wait, she had bandits to Command)

Yang made a promise to be the best Huntress she could be and save as many as possible from the Grimm, it was to honor her sister, it's all she can do.

And so her training begins.

(5 years later Mistral 9pm)

Ruby gotten real good at her new found ability's, 2 years after she was saved by Strength they ancounter another Village under attack by Grimm, with her ability's she rushed to save as many people as she can, she began to slaughter the Grimm, some of the Grimm called for help so they could kill this **demon**, and that was what Ruby wanted as more and more Grimm came it at her, ground, air it didn't matter, so long as the Grimm where coming to her and not the people who are running for safety, besides Ruby had a healing factor like no other, so she only needed her Aura to keep her Semblance powered and the speed to make her super fast, and with all the training she's been doing she can basically fly with it.

The Grimm kept on coming at her and she kept on giving them what they deserved, her "Orge arm" where firing endless Bullets she had enough skill now to do it early so the Grimm where dieing left, right and center, she shot a Nevermore out of the sky, crushed a Baowolf in a downward strike, stabbed a Creep with her tails, clawed an Ursa major with her claws, and BBQ a Deathstalker, she just wouldn't stop and theycjust kept coming.

She was going make them pay for what they did to these people, she was not going to run, she was going to Fight, she will Stand, Her, Ground, against the Darkness she will fight for the weak and helpless, all those who have been hurt, By these Red eyed Freaks, she will make them Fear humans and faunus, with Strengths help she had killed hundreds of them.

And people had heard the fighting, Pained roars, Rage filled sounds of Grimm dieing, the Grimm where ignoring them now in favor to help their brethren, even the Nuckelavee that was attacking the Village was making it's way there because of all the rage the Grimm can feel, the hatred for them was just to much to pass up.

2 kids hiding under a house watch the Grimm go by, they like many others in the Village could hear the gun fire, someone was out there protecting them, since the Village was close enough to the Kingdom, the smoke from the fire and Grimm was so thick they could see it from Haven Academy people where shock to see it and the council sent out all available hunters and the military to evacuate the Villagers and find out what's going on?

When the evac team arrived they saw a Village in ruins and ablaze, but they also saw a lot of survivors, a lot more then there should be in this event, but that can wait they land and secured the area when they ask what happened the Villagers told them that they were under attack by Grimm and that they thought that they where going to die.

... But then they heard gun fire and explosions, and the Grimm began to ignore them, some even said that they caught a glimpse of someone fighting the Grimm in the distance they didn't get a good look but everyone could hear the Grimm as they died.

The evac team was stunned by this, a single person took out a horde of Grimm by their own, it was unbelievable but the evidence was all around them, they asked to meet this person but Villagers say they can't, they asked why and the Villagers said that the person had disappeared after the Grimm where killed and no one knows where they went.

Knowing that it was a lost cause to look the evac team took everyone back to the Kingdom and told the council what they found out, the council was shocked to say the least the description that the Villagers gave was something they could work with to try and the person, the other Kingdoms tried to help aswell but none of them could find this person.

... That was 3 years ago and Ruby has made quite the reputation as "_strength the guardian of the people_" she was still a mystery to people, which was fine for her, some people wonder why she doesn't asked for something in return, while many others say that "_Strength doesn't want anything in return_" which was quite right she was fine how she was, so why ask for something when you don't need it? She could catch or forage for her own food in the woods, or some of Villages and towns would leave a large basket of food for her, as everyone knows she won't want to be seen, she always returns the basket before she moves on.

Ruby or really _Strength_ is known in Mistral, Atlas, Vale and now Vacuo, all outside of the Kingdoms, she never seems to have to clean her clothes or armor as it seems to cleaned itself, she has no idea how that happens, not even Strength knows, but Ruby doesn't complain, she washes herself off in rivers and lakes, its cold but her body seems to adapt to the change in temperature easily, whether it is weather or a bath her body adapts.

Now that she's in Vacuo she could take out some of the Bandit camps or White Fang Outposts and Bases here, she has done lots of that over the 5 years she's been on the move, she still remembers that encounter with that insane scorpion faunus a while back,... It, was, _Creepy_, to say the least.

(Flashback Vale wilderness 2 years ago)

Ruby was walking through the woods just enjoying the weather of the day, it was a sunny day not a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining and the warmth it gave was _Heavenly_, so she was having a great day.

She didn't go near Patch, she was scared of finding her old home, see the place where her family used to live, but maybe one day? Maybe one day.

... "**We're being followed Ruby, be on guard**" Strength said, she was an amazing early warning system '_wonder who it could be, hunter maybe?'_ Ruby thought, many people wanted to know who she is and many wanted her for their own gain, she hated those people a lot so she never went to the Kingdoms themselves.

Ruby's eye color changed to glowing orange with a white purple and 2 white rings in each eye as she turned around to face the new comer.

"Come out, I know your there" Ruby shouted, a minute passed before someone stepped out of the bushes, it was a man in a mostly white outfit, he had brown leather boots that went up to his nees that had metal nee pads, white pants that tucked into the boots, an open sleeveless shirt with a leather trench coat, on his upper arms he had wraps, on his forearms he had leather guards, over the guards are what looks like weapons, on the mans chest and torso he had scars, 1 on the torso, 2 on the chest, the mans brown hair was in a braid that made it look like a Scorpion tail he had a creepy grin on her face and his yellow eyes made her heart race.

"Oh, why Hallo there little girl, why are you out here, all alone" the man said, (I just realized how CREEPY and WRONG that sounds GOD AAAAAAA-)

Ruby and Strength have a Bad feeling about this, "**Ruby stay on guard, I don't like how ****_relaxed_**** this guy is**" Strength said worriedly, she really didn't like this guy, not, one, bit. '_He's really_ Creepy, _why is he here?'_ Ruby thought, this guy was to happy about this, but why was he here?

"Who are you, why are you here, what do you want from me?" Ruby asked "Oh why where are my manners, my name is Tyrian Callows and the _Queen_ wishes to speak to you, if you don't mind" tyrian said, "**I don't like how he said ****_Queen_****, say no Ruby I don't like this**" Strength said she had a really bad feeling about this.

"No, I'm have more important things to do then speak to this Queen you speak of" Ruby said then she turned around and began to wal-

The sound of metal Blades hitting a larger metal surface was heard, Ruby had just blocked Tytian's attack and retaliated with a strike of her own. Only for the man to dodge and shoot bullets at her, they aren't as stong as hers, and hers blow stuff up, she also has infinite ammo, so she has the advantage.

"**... Meanie**" Ruby/Strength said as Tyrian tried to find an opening but couldn't, he tried his random attack style, it helped him but still couldn't get a good hit on her. That is till Grimm came out of the bushes and attacked Ruby, she took care of them quickly, looking for Tyrian Ruby tried to find where had gon-.

Ruby jumped back from the scorpion tail that came at her, it gave her a small cut on her left arm, Tyrian had a smug grin on is face as his tail swayed slightly '_He must think he's won, well too bad jerk, you may be a fuanus but I am really hard to poison, HA_' Ruby thought, she was holding her arm at the moment as it healed.

Two Grimm walked up behind walked up behind Tyrian as he looked at Ruby "Such a waste, the Queen really could of use you in her cycle, alwell you'll be Grimm food soon" Ruby took notice of how his eyes turned purple _'that must be how he poisons people, Grrrr I'm a Break his face in_' "**wow Rubes, he really got on your bad side fast,... Well let's rip that tail of his off shall we?**" Ruby charges Tyrian as he and the Grimm charges her.

(Flashback End)

Yea let's just say Strength was true to her word... They ripped Tyrians tail off, and the man did cursed at her like crazy, Ruby of course was to busy killing Grimm to hear it, Tyrian ran away with his tail between his legs (or lack of therefore) to wherever his boss is, its not Rubys problem anymore anyway, she was in Vacuo to kick some butt.

Which is why she is in the abandoned industrial district of the Kingdom she had to find a place to setup base for awile, aswell as get something to eat from the Desert, so yes Ruby has a _long_ day ahead of her _woohoo_.

(Patch Xio Long/Rose house 10am)

Yang was not happy, not, one, bit, some kids at Signal thought it was funny that Yangs baby sister was killed by the Grimm 5 years ago today, well let's just say Yang may or may not have broken a few arms (and by a few, i mean alot of arms, and legs too) Yang was sent home after a one Carden Winchester had his nose broken, he was the one who said that Ruby was weak.

He's not saying that any more that's for sure, Yang hates people like him, all they think about is themselves and that's it, she hates that, and is the reason why she is now grounded for 3 day's, her dad was easy on her because of why she did it, she was just laying on her bed bored with nothing to do.

"Well you look bored" someone said, Yang at the door to her room to see a woman standing there "who are you?" Yang said, the woman looks familiar but why?.

"I'm your mother Yang" aaand just like that Yang was ignoring Raven "Come on Yang don't be like that" "your not my mother" Yang said, she may be a 12 year old but hey she's an angry one, so yeah sorry (oh I'm definitely not sorry that's for sure) Raven she hates you.

"What do you mean by that Yang" "you left me as a Baby and now you think you can just come back into my life and pretend that never happened?, No my mom is Summer Rose and i have not just lost her but my sister aswell now go away" and Yang never listened to Ravens words again.

(Vacuo 1pm)

Ruby took out another gangsta with ease, and she's a 10 year old, talk about bad ass huh?, well let's see why Ruby is here, she was looking for an easy way to take down all the gangs so the people can have a break, well ain't that fun right?.

"**Aaaannd, that's the last one, good job Ruby**" Strength said, Ruby was getting better every day and showed no signs of slowing down, Ruby took out another gangsta with a headbutt and looks over her work "well that's easy huh?" "**Oh shut it you, and stop showing off it's not like someone was watching you**" Strength said "oh, my, GODS, cant believe it, it's really you Strength" a dark skined girl was at the over end of the wherehouse, she had Red eyes and Mint green hair she also had rags for clothes and was looking at Ruby with awe "uh hi?" "**... Really?**" "I am your biggest fan, my name's Emerald by the way" Emerald said "... I have fans?" "**We, have fans Ruby**" '_Shut it Strength'_

(YAY DONE WITH CHAPTER 2 WOOHOO)


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY for the wait I've had Writers block 😅

(New Friend, Training, and WHAT) Right from where we left off)

(Vacuo 2:30 pm)

For the past hour and a half Ruby has been listening to Emerald speak about how her meeting Ruby (or as Emerald knows her 'Strength') has been her Dream, and Ruby is still trying to Rap her head around the fact that she (or as Strength would say 'we') has _'FFFAAAANNNSSSS', _she did not see this coming... Like... At all, so it's understandable that she doesn't know how to respond to this... That and no real human or faunus contact will do that to ya.

Then there was an explosion an more gangsta's came into the wherehouse "time to go" Ruby said as she grabbed Emerald and went through a wall and sprinted out of there as fast as she could "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" apparently it was real fast, as shown by Emerald screaming, maybe because of her Semblance that she recently discovered?... Who knows.

They stopped on top of a ruined office building "... Well, that was fun?" "**Oh Lord please HELP this girl... She really does needs it, by God Ruby**" "_don't make me _hit _you Strength_" "**... I'm in your head... How **_**are**_** you **_**SUPPOSED**_** to hit **_**me?**__"_ "_...I stand by what I said_" Ruby thought.

"I think I'm gonna lose my lunch" Emerald said "... Nope, gonna lose it" right before she emptied her stomach "**... Might want to work on that**" Ruby just nods at Strengths words, this is going to take awile.

(Patch, 11:30 am)

Yang was looking at a picture of her and Ruby, she had ignored Raven for an hour and a half, the woman eventually left so Yang was happy on that front but she still wished her sister was here, she would probably be going on and on about Strength that for sure (😅😅😅) she was really sad that Ruby didn't get to see this person, then again no ones really has seen her aside from a few glimpses of her, all people really know is that she's female in gender, has 2 giant metal hands coming out of her back and wears a lot of dark clothes... That's it nothing else, Yang just wished Ruby was here.

(Sorry if this is short, but I'm putting this up for Adoption to who ever what's to try it, but Rest assured I have other ideas coming up)


End file.
